Spark to a Flame--Chapter 68 DS Sex Scene 2
by assantra
Summary: M rated Sex scene between Stiles and Derek. There is slash, there is sex and there is Stiles being a top. Also kitchen surfaces are used in an unsanitary manner. You have been warned. A


**A/N~ Again this is a very intense sex scene between the two main characters. Slash, slight bondage and Stiles tops. This is M-rated for a reason folks. Do let me know if my sex scenes are improving? ~A**

 **Chapter 68 DS Sex Scene #2**

Stiles awoke the next morning to find himself alone in what used to be Derek's room in the loft. He sat on the side of the bed and discovered himself in his boxer briefs and nothing else, then he realized the musky and not in good way scent he was smelling, was him.

The teenager stood and went to the dresser nearby and was grateful to discover a pair of sweats. Not his size exactly but they did have a drawstring. He shucked off his clothes and as he was going to the bathroom he heard the tuneless humming coming from downstairs and smiled as he headed to the shower. Shamelessly stealing his mates body wash and shampoo, Stiles made quick work of showering and toweling dry before pulling on the oversized sweats. He headed downstairs still toweling his hair dry, the vision before him, not only stopped him in his tracks but stopped his breath in his throat.

Derek was standing in the kitchen, humming to a pop song on the radio Derek was dancing around in a straightforward apron with the printed words "The chef is hot!" printed on the front, underneath a stylized chef's hat, and nothing else.

His mouth dry the Spark slid into the kitchen in the werewolf's direction. His eyes and indeed all of his attention were focused onto the bobbing bottom of his mate as Derek continued to gyrate subtly to the beat. Derek heard him of course, werewolf hearing and all as he explained, "I was fixing you breakfast in bed. Go back up and we'll pretend you didn't see me and I'll…"

"Hate to tell you this dude," Stiles said smiling, as he caught the slightly gyrating hips in his hands "but there's no un-seeing this."

Stiles caught the Alpha between himself and the stove and nuzzled his ear, as he quickly switched everything off on the stove. "Stiles," Derek said with a mix of amusement and frustration in his voice as he said, "I'm trying to make you breakfast here."

"Trust me, I'm very grateful, too hungry at the moment though to wait. I need a pre-breakfast….breakfast," he teen said. Unable to be witty in the face of the magnificence that was Derek's touche.

Keeping his hands on the older mans hips he moved him over to the island as he whispered, "Did you know I had a talk, a very uncomfortable talk with my dad the other day and he said, You can't have sex with me, cause I'm a minor, but he surprisingly didn't have anything to say about me having sex with you." The you was whispered in Derek's ear with just a nip to the earlobe.

The werewolf shuddered uncontrollably, the idea of his Mate taking charge was a very secret button that he found not only pushed but stomped into the floor. As Stiles traced the triskele with his lips before pushing the all too willing werewolf down across the island.

Using his best learned cop moves he spread the Alpha's legs apart with his own bare feet. He took the Alpha's wrists and lifted them to the other side of the island and pressing the palms to the edge he said, "You might want to hold onto something, my Wolf. Don't move," He added as he tugged the ties to the apron into place until they dangled down the seam between the two globes of Derek's ass.

Then with a nimbleness that would have surprised many of those who knew the usually clumsy teen, he took those ties and knelt under and then between the Alpha's legs as he called, "You haven't finished wrapping my breakfast present though."

The Alpha gave a little yelp and scrabbled for purchase on the island as Stilles took the ties and wrapped them around Derek's dick and tied them in a bow. The werewolf hissed at the delicate touch and tickle of the ties and the fingers working around but not directly touching his cock.

Light grazes teased and promised but left the werewolf aching for more, in seconds. He grazed the Alpha's balls with his hair and his fingers grazed the insides of Derek's thighs as he slid back under and once again stood behind the Alpha.

His thumb traced up the right ass cheek and then tugged experimentally on the bow. Derek hissed and stilled. "Shall I tell you what I like about my pretty present?" Stiles said as he stepped away from the Alpha. Afraid he had done something wrong the dark haired Alpha nodded and grabbed the side of the island more securely.

He felt his cheeks cool as the Spark stepped away from him but managed to contain the whimper that burned in his throat, as he heard Stiles answer him from somewhere else in the loft was that the door? "The fact we're here alone and no one is going to bother us. What do you hear Alpha?"

Derek listened obediently and heard the crinkle of plastic and then the slight hiss of a powder being poured, then he felt the hair raising sensation of a circle being laid as the magic settled around the pair. He answered just as obediently, "You're setting a ward of mountain ash…," he panted slightly before finishing his sentence, "Around the loft."

"Yes and no, a little more than just a mountain ash circle. More like a do not disturb sign, in neon, not even Mary could get through this." he said and then set some items on the butcher block beside the Alpha's head. A large wad of condoms, a full lotion sized tube of lube and a paper bag.

"As for peeking in the windows…How do you feel about voyeurism, while I claim you, my mate?" He licked a swipe of moisture just above where the bow lay above the crease. Heat rose across his cheeks as he blushed but when he started to object Stiles merely tugged on the bow again and Derek groaned uncontrollably.

"No one to interrupt, no one to tell us we shouldn't. No one to tell us something is more important than us, no one to say we shouldn't enjoy each other," Stiles said as he stepped back again. "No one to stop us, no one to hear you scream." This time Derek heard the rustle of cotton fabric and then he felt something soft and yet rough trace along the line of his own cock. He rose uncontrollably on his forearms only to be held down by Stiles hand right between his shoulder blades where the triskele marked him.

"Do you need help to stay in place? Is it too much? Should I take it back?" Stiles said as he slowly traced the underside of Derek's cock with his own as he started to pull back.

"NO!" The Alpha shouted as he scrabbled to grab the other side of the island. A thin trail of precum traced down his inner thigh as Stiles had pulled back that far before Derek had managed to regain his wits.

Just this. No real touching, kissing, tasting, or anything else and already the Alpha was in sensual overload. God help him if his mate decided to penetrate him. He looked over at the small mountain of condoms beside him and amended that statement. It was obvious Stiles intended to penetrate him, what was unclear was whether or not he and his wolf would survive it.

Then he felt the other man move again, Stiles was coming around the table to face him. His hand slid down the Alpha's wrapping around his wrist, more as if he were testing the strength and strain in the muscles there. His finger traced down one of Derek's own, touching where Derek's claw was literally digging into the wood of the island he could hear the slight strain and give of wood under the piercing of his claws.

"Do you need help to stay in place? I have manacles," he offered again. Derek gave a slight shudder but responded, "No." He did not look up though and for some reason that did not suit his mate who said.

"Look at me Derek," unable to deny the call of his mate. The Alpha looked up and nearly swallowed his tongue. The younger man had been trim but this was lean muscle and bone under skin. He had a slight shadow of stubble on chin and cheek and a hairless torso that tracked down to a sparse trail of hair along his lower abdomen. That trailed down to a much denser thicket of fur around his root.

Their jutting out was his surprisingly impressive length, already purpling with blood. Pulsing with the steady tick of his heart at his throat. Derek's mouth filled with saliva. He was the Alpha he should be telling Stiles "No, we shouldn't," then the Spark's cock gave a sudden hard jerk and the younger man groaned with desire and all Derek could say was, "Please, now."

Stiles smiled warmly, "Now, how to open my present, quick and sharp, ripping paper and ribbon to get to the goodies inside or easy and slow, drawing out the anticipation?"

"I'm a big fan of both," Derek offered his suggestion tentatively. Derek felt Stiles pull the apron strings taut and nearly swallowed his tongue at the pleasure/pain of both his balls and penis being constricted as he writhed there, uncontrollably.

The Spark leaned forth trailing his penis along the werewolves cheek in front of him as he said huskily, "Me too." Derek took it as an invitation and with a lunge, latched on to the penis, sucking it down for all he was worth. Sties gave an almost pained moan as he grabbed Derek's hair. Whether to hold on or pull back Derek wasn't sure.

"Easy big guy," Stiles warned. Gentling the Alpha by carding his fingers through the older man's hair. Then he hissed as Derek began sucking at this angle all he could do was suck. So he worked the cock hard, Stiles stepped forward and suddenly Derek had the freedom to move around and he took a lot more care with what he was doing.

He manipulated Stiles cock with his tongue and the teen hissed and moaned above him. Making noises of approval and joy as the Alpha continued to pleasure his mate. The Spark held the other man's face as he drew back and, his precum had continued to spurt into his mouth, as his mate backed away from his administrations.

Derek lowered his head to the butcher block of the island as his expression was blessed out and is body lax. He felt the apron strings and by proxy his ass cheeks were separated. Thumbs traced along the outside edge of the rosebud that was the entrance to his body. Like Stiles he had felt the need for a shower this morning. He hadn't wanted to wake his mate by rummaging for clothing in the room and he was comfortable enough with his body to be nude or mostly nude. Suddenly a dry thumb gently ran over the opening to is body and his leg trembled. He hissed as Stiles pressed against the entrance slightly and instinctively Derek's legs spread wider.

Suddenly Derek felt something drizzle down between his ass cheeks. The substance was sticky, smelled familiar and sweet but still took a few seconds for the Alpha to recognize that his mate had just drizzled honey over his ass. He was about to say something whether approval or not wouldn't be known because he suddenly let out a long, loud, shuddery groan as a tongue lathed over the sticky substance and what it covered.

"Stiles," the werewolf managed to hiss as the tongue licked up every last bit of the golden substance but didn't stop there. More honey was applied and the tongue began stroking across his hole more intently. Stiles pushed at the bit of flesh until it opened for the tip of his mobile tongue. Derek writhed under him beginning to rock back and forth into the younger mans penetrating tongue.

Garbled words of desire, praise and love came from the werewolves lips and he realized he had shifted without intending to and he was in his Beta form hissing the words through his fangs. Stiles stroked along Derek's thigh and then under his body to stroke and fondle his older lovers balls.

Derek jerked once, then again and growled and stiffened as he came a much more human cry as he felt fingers suddenly surging into the more open rosebud of his hole. Sties started with one finger and then when it went it so easily added another, and still another as Derek moaned an growled more loudly. Suddenly the Spark gripped Derek's hip and said, "I want to see your face," before with surprising ease and only one hand, he flipped the werewolf on his back.

The dazed werewolf stared up at the other man as Stiles used his free hand and arms to shove legs back out of the way. Exposing the older mans ass and still apron clad torso to view. He used his free hand to flip the apron back and giggled a little hysterically at the sight of Derek's cock still sporting the apron string bow. He patted the still untouched cock gently as it bobbed, still semi-erect and said, "Later," in a promising tone.

Then Stiles was staring down dazedly at the moaning werewolf as he continued to play with the older man's ass. "Do you have any idea how long…I've waited for you Sour Wolf?" The boy said finally lifting his eyes to stare into his lover's bottle green ones. Derek's mouth wasn't cooperating the wolf was riding him to closely right now.

"It was when you were handcuffed in the back of my dad's cruiser. You looked at me with those eyes and I wanted to yank you out of that car and carry you off and protect you," Derek's mouth was hanging open and only partially because of the intense sensations Stiles was causing. He heard a muffled snap and suddenly the fingers were cooler and then he felt the slightly painful stretch.

Stiles was carefully but inexorably sliding into Derek's body. Finally releasing the edge of the island slightly tingling fingers grabbed under his legs and pulled them back and out of the way. He was sure his face had shifted back to human, but his mouth was also still gaping open he could tell more from the feel of his jaw than anything else.

He then began to spread the cool gel over Derek's genitals an continue to invade his body. Stiles continued to murmur reassuringly to the older man as Derek felt the strokes increase in strength and number as Stiles reached up and put his hands on either side of the other man. Then he looked down between them and said, "Oh god that looks so intense but so damned good," He looked back up into the other mans eyes and a sharp look crossed his face somewhere between pleasure and pain as he said in a throaty tone, "Touch me, touch me Derek."

The werewolves' hand shot up and carded through the younger man's hair, while the other traced down his torso. The Spark realized that he was following a trail of sweat with his fingertips and reached forward to smash their lips even closer together.

The teen leaned forward over the other man as he began to plow into Derek uncontrollably. The slap of their bodies coming together so intensely was making Derek gasp in almost painful pleasure. The position they were in had Stiles cock sliding across Derek's prostate and the gasping became almost laughing cries.

The Alpha suddenly sat up by grabbing the teen by the shoulders and scrabbling with his feet to get a purchase on anything as he tried to work himself up and down on Stiles' cock. The sounds that came from his throat were both animalistic and not quite wolf-like.

Then Stiles had grabbed Derek's ass in both hands and was slamming his older lover down on his cock even as he slammed up into the other man. Bearded throat thrown back as undulating cries and howls were coming almost continuously, one long call as Stiles lunged forward and bit into the other mans shoulder. His eyes glowing with black flames, Stiles felt it as Derek released between them writhing uncontrollably on his cock as his cum splattered between the two of them as he came for what felt like a solid two minutes. Stiles continued to rock his hips up into his mate and then with surprising strength managed to flip the other man back over and continued to ram into the Alpha from behind as he continued to howl.

Stiles managed to shout over Derek's cries, "You will bear my marks, and feel me inside you for days and weeks and you will know we belong to each other." As he grew close to coming he growled in the other man's ear, "I belong to you but you belong to me as well don't you Alpha?"

Derek felt the incredible ache in his body he felt Stiles and incredibly he felt another orgasm forming as Stiles spoke. "More, harder. Stiles fuck me harder," he screamed.

The teen gratefully and joyously complied. He howled as he came into Derek's ass yet again. He flipped the werewolf back over and lay across the mess of cum and sweat that was streaked across the werewolves chest and abdomen. When he felt himself start to ease out, he reached into the paper bag and pulled out a butt plug and held it up for Derek to see before saying I want you to stay stretched. I'm not done with this yet," he said while patting the older man's ass possessively.

The werewolf merely nodded, having not regained his voice quite yet. The Alpha gave a little wordless cry as Stiles pulled him up to sitting on the butt plug. As stunningly his erection bounced back to half erect where the plug, bumped his prostrate. "Ah good, I may still get to unwrap this," he said as he gave the cock a firm stroke.

"Ugh," Derek groaned a little surprised his healing hadn't kicked in and removed the wonderful ache from their lovemaking. Then Stiles showed him the handwritten label on the lube, " _Wolves bane laced."_ His cock bobbed uncontrollably as he realized the Spark had rubbed that creamy gel all over and inside of him.

"Liquids and sustenance first," Stiles said as he stuck their food on plates and into the oven to warm, "then more," as he stroked the other mans cock under the apron.


End file.
